


Bucks Birthday

by Mnelson101



Series: 9-1-1 Birthday's [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnelson101/pseuds/Mnelson101
Summary: It's Bucks birthday and Christopher has the best present to give him





	Bucks Birthday

Buck’s birthday is right around the corner and Eddie has no idea what to do. So he texts Maddie for advice.

Eddie: Hey Mads, any ideas what to do for Buck’s birthday?  
Maddie: A surprise party?  
Eddie: Works for me. I’ll text Bobby and see if we can do it at the station.

So Eddie does just that.

Eddie: Hey Cap. Buck’s birthday is coming up and Maddie suggested a surprise party and I was wondering if we can have it at the station.  
Bobby: Sure thing. I’ll text the rest of the crew.

Eddie satisfied with that now had to figure out a way to keep Buck away. Eddie is pacing around the kitchen when Buck and Christopher come back from the store.

“Hey, babe. What's up?” Asked Buck as he sat the bags of groceries down.

“Hey, love. Not much. Mind if you get dinner started?” Asked Eddie

“Sure. But where are you going?” Asked Buck

“I need to run a quick errand.” Said Eddie as he grabbed a jacket and his keys

“Can I come, Dad?” Asked Christopher

“I don’t see why not.” Said Eddie as he grabbed Chris’s jacket and put it on his son

Buck had no clue what has gotten into his husband but he couldn’t care right now. He needed to get dinner started.

“Dad where are we going?” Asked Christopher

“We’re going to Uncle Bobby’s and Aunt Athena’s quick.” Said Eddie as he backed up out of the driveway

“OK. I want to ask Aunt Athena something. Please don’t get mad at me.” Said, Christopher

“Why would I?” Asked Eddie as he looked at his son in the rearview mirror

“Because it may upset you.” Said Christopher as he looked down

“I promise it won’t. I won’t join in the conversation if you don’t want me to.” Said Eddie as they made the short drive

Christopher nodded his head and he got help getting out of the car and walked to the front door. Eddie knocked

“Eddie what a surprise. Hello Christopher. Please come in.” Said Athena as she opens the door to let the two men in.

“Eddie? What are you doing here? I was just about to text you. Everyone is on board. When’s his birthday?” Asked Bobby

“This Saturday. I came by to ask you something.” Said, Eddie

“What is it?’ Said Athena as she sat down next to her husband

“I wanted to ask about adoption.” Said, Eddie

“Dad? Did you read my mind?” Asked Christopher

“What?” Said Eddie, Bobby, and Athena in unison

“That’s what I was going to ask Aunt Athena about. I want Buck to adopt me. I was going to give him adoption papers for my present. Please don’t be mad.” Said, Christopher 

“Oh, buddy. Come here. I can never be mad at you.” Said Eddie as he wrapped Christopher in a hug

“I knew this day was going to come. I already have the papers ready to go and just needs to be signed by both you and Buck to make it official. Eddie, you can sign now. Then Buck can sign on his birthday. Let me get them.” Said Athena as he got up and went to her home office

“Cap, did you knew about this?” Asked Eddie

“Honestly no. But I’m not surprised. I see how Buck cares for you and Christopher.” Said, Bobby 

“Here you go. All ready to go. I signed as a witness. And I pulled a few strings to get them. The judge owed me a favor.” Said, Athena 

“Thank you, Aunt Athena.” Said, Christopher. 

“Your welcome sweetie. Now get back to Buck. He just texted me asking if I’ve seen you.” Said, Athena 

“Yes Ma’am,” said Eddie as he scooped up Christopher and went to his car and drove home. 20 minutes later they are pulling to the driveway.

“It’s about time. Dinner was done 5 minutes ago. Where have you two been?” Asked Buck

“Abuela needed help with something.” Said, Eddie 

“Ok, well dinner is ready.” Said Buck not believing Eddie but he’ll take it for now.  
Eddie breathes a sigh of relief knowing that Buck didn’t buy it, but was great full none the less. He Christopher and Buck sat down to eat.

“Bucky can I be excused.” Said, Christopher 

“Of course bud. Put your dishes in the dishwasher please.” Said Buck 

Christopher did as he was told and headed to his room to look at the envelope Aunt Athena had given him. He wanted to make sure it was correct and also to make a card.

Eddie got up and grabbed his and Buck’s plates and made his way to the kitchen.

“Babe I can do clean up.” Said Buck

“No. You cooked. I’ll do it, you go relax in the living room.” Said Eddie as he kissed Buck’s cheek. 

So Buck did as he was told. With a beer in hand, he went to go watch something on the tv. He knew something was up with his boys. But he couldn’t put his finger on it. After clean up, Eddie comes and sat down next to his husband with a beer in hand for both of them.

“Hey, love, what you thinking.” Said, Eddie

“Oh nothing,” said Buck

“Doesn’t sound like nothing. we’ve been married for 4 years now. I know when something is bothering you.” Said Eddie as he laid his head on Buck’s shoulder 

“Fine. I know somethings up with you and Christopher.” Said Buck

“Oh, that? He’s trying to come up with a birthday present for you.” Said Eddie 

“He doesn’t have to do that.” Said Buck he visibly relaxed 

“I know babe. But he wants to. So acted surprised.” Said Eddie as he poked Buck’s side.

“Ok babe. You're off tomorrow right?” Asked Buck 

“Yes. Why? Got plans?” Asked Eddie as he arched an eyebrow

“Nope. I was just wondering. I wanna be lazy.” Said Buck

“And that’s different than any other day because?” Asked Eddie

“Well, you’ll be here to be lazy with.” Said Buck

“But I need to bring Christopher to school tomorrow.” Said Eddie 

“Then be lazy when you get back.” Said Buck as he started to get sleepy.

“Only if you promise to go to bed now.” Said Eddie 

“Deal.” Said Buck as he got up and made his way to Christopher's bedroom to say goodnight.

Buck knocks waiting for an answer 

“Come in.” Said Christopher as he stuffed everything under his pillow

“Hey, kiddo. I wanted to come say goodnight. I’ll see you in the morning.” Said Buck as he bent down and kissed the top of Christopher’s head.

“Ok Buck. Goodnight. I love you.” Said, Christopher

“I love you too kiddo. I’ll send you dad to tuck you in.” Said Buck as he walked out the door and almost ran into Eddie 

“Hey, kiddo. I hear you need tucking in.” Said Eddie

“Yeah. Is Buck gone?” Asked Christopher

Eddie checks around and nods his head

“Good. Everything is all set. Goodnight dad.” Said, Christopher 

“Goodnight kiddo. Sleep tight.” Said Eddie as he tucked his son and made his way towards his and Buck’s room

Eddie entreated to find Buck still awake but lying in bed.

“Babe what are you still doing up.” Said Eddie

“I was waiting for you. Plus I want cuddles.” Said Buck as he was pouting 

“Ok. Let me change first.” Said Eddie as he went to the bathroom to put his pj's on and brush his teeth. He then climbed into bed and was wrapped up in Buck's arms.  
“Happy?” Said Eddie

“Of course. I have my man.” Said Buck as he nuzzled into Eddie.

“Goodnight babe.” Said Eddie as he turned around and kissed his husband.

“Goodnight love.” Said Buck

The next morning Buck woke up to an empty bed. He felt around looking for Eddie but felt cold sheets. So Buck got up and went to the kitchen to make coffee.

“Morning Buck.” Said Christopher from the table

“Morning Chris.” Said Buck as he went to the coffee pot and found a fresh pot already made.

“Did your dad make this?” Asked Buck inspecting the coffee

“He did and breakfast is almost ready.” Said Eddie as he came into the kitchen and wrapped Buck in a hug

“Morning love. What are you making?” Asked Buck

“Breakfast burritos.” Said Eddie as he let Buck go and moved to the oven to take them out.

“Yum. Chris you ready for school?” Asked Buck as he sat down at the table.

“Sure am. Can you take me?” Asked Chris

“But wasn’t your dad supposed to?” Said Buck

“Can you please?” Said Chris

“Oh alright. But your father has to pick you up.” Said Buck

“Deal. Now eat up. Chris will be late if you don’t.” Said Eddie as he placed breakfast in front of his boys.

“This is good dad.” Said Christopher as he finished up.

“Thanks. Now go get your bag.” Said Eddie

“Ok, dad.” Said Christopher as he grabbed his crutches and walked to his room

“Thanks again.” Said Eddie 

“Of course. Chris you ready?” Said Buck

“Yeah, Buck.” Said Christopher as he makes his way yo the door.

“Give me your bag.” Said Buck as he took it and helped Christopher to the car.

“Be safe.” Said Eddie as he watches his boys leave. As he was heading in he got a text from Bobby

Bobby: Everything is all set for tomorrow. What time works for you?  
Eddie: 12 works. I’ll keep Buck busy all morning.  
Bobby: Works for me.

Eddie placed his phone on the counter and began to clean up the kitchen. Once he was done and sitting down Buck had walked in.

“That was quick.” Said Eddie.

“Only 20 minutes. Plus no traffic this morning.” Said Buck as he came and sat next to his husband.

“That’s good. What you wanna do on your lazy day.” Said Eddie

“Watch a movie or something.” Said Buck 

“Sounds good to me.” Said Eddie as he got up and grabbed the remote to turn on Netflix.

“Oh, Hercules. Can we please?” Asked Buck 

Eddie rolls his eyes. 

“Sure babe. I’ll get popcorn.” Said Eddie as he got up and made a bag 

“Popcorn!!!” Yelled Buck

“I swear you're worse than Christopher.” Said Eddie

“Am not.” Said Buck as he snuggled next to his hubby 

Eddie rolls his eyes once again, but can’t help loving this idiot. Buck was happy to be near Eddie. He always felt safe. But something was missing and Buck couldn't place his finger on it.

“What on your mind babe?” Asked Eddie

“Oh, I just feel something is missing. I'm not sure.” Said Buck

“What do you mean?” Asked Eddie as he paused the movie

“I'm not sure. But don’t you need to go get Christopher?” Asked Buck

“Not for another hour.” Said Eddie 

“Babe he gets out in 20.” Said Buck

“Shit. I didn’t mean to lose track of time” Said Eddie as he got up and ran around gathering his phone, keys wallet and shoes.

“Babe calm down. I’ll call his teacher and tell them you're going to be a bit late.” Said Buck as he pulled out his phone and began to dial the school’s number

“Thanks honey. I’ll back soon love you.” Said Eddie as he walked out the door

“Love you too.” Said Buck. Instead of finishing the movie he got up and cleaned up the kitchen before ordering a pizza for dinner.

Buck: I ordered a pizza for dinner can you pick up, please.  
Eddie: Sure 

With that done Buck went and showered and changed into clean clothes. 30 minutes later Eddie, Christopher, and the pizza had walked in the front door.  
“Hey were home.” Said Eddie 

“Good. Place it on the table” Said Buck from the bedroom

So Eddie did and then helped Christopher take his shoes off.

“Hey, kiddo. How was school?” Asked Buck

“It was cool. We watched a movie.” Said, Christopher

“Awesome bud.” Said Buck as he high-fived Christopher.

“Babe tomorrows your birthday. I figured we go out to lunch is that ok?” Asked Eddie

“Sure that works for me.” Said Buck 

Eddie relieved that his plan was still a surprise sighed a breath of relief. 

“Anywhere in mind?” Asked Eddie

“The diner is fine to love. Now can we eat before the pizza gets cold?” Asked Buck

“But cold pizza is the best.” Said, Christopher

“It is. But so is hot pizza on the first night.” Said Buck as he picked up Christopher and carried him to the table.

Eddie looked on with a smile on his face. He hopes that Buck will like Chris’s present. 

“Come on Eddie.” Said Buck

“Coming.” Said Eddie as he sat down and began to eat.

After dinner. They all landed on the couch and restarted Hercules since it’s one of Christopher's favorites. After an hour in Christopher had fallen asleep.

“Let’s bring him to bed.” Said Eddie as he carried Chris

“Works for me.” Said Buck

Both men had tucked Chris in and said their goodnights before retiring to their room for the night.

“Cuddles?” Asked Eddie

“Definitely.” Said Buck as he jumped into bed 

“Your such a child sometimes.” Said Eddie as he wrapped his arms around Buck and kissed his head. 

“But you still love me.” Said Buck

“That I do.” Said Eddie

“Goodnight love.” Said Eddie as he reached over and turned off the light.

“Goodnight babe.” Said Buck

Both had slept like logs that night. Eddie had woke up early and ran to the store to get Buck some flowers and once he was home he placed them on the table and then proceed to make breakfast.

“Morning Dad.” Said, Christopher

“Morning kiddo. Can you grab the bed tray for me?” Said Eddie as he flipped pancakes.

Christopher did as he was asked and handed it to his dad

“What you doing?” Asked Christopher 

“Making Buck breakfast in bed for his birthday. Now help me get it ready.” Said Eddie as he placed the pancakes onto a plate and grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee and fixed it the way Buck likes it.

“Want me to wake him.” Said, Christopher

“Sure. I’ll be right behind you.” Said Eddie as he followed Christopher to Eddie and Buck's room. Buck was still sleeping so Christoper climbed onto the ned and crawled over and poked him till he woke up.

“Well good morning kiddo.” Said Buck

“Happy Birthday Buck.” Said Christopher has he hugged Buck

“Thank you. Where’s your father?” Asked Buck

“Right here with coffee and breakfast.” Said Eddie as he placed the tray in Bucks lap.

“Honey. You didn’t have to do this.” Said Buck as he took a sip of his coffee.

“I know. But I wanted to. Now eat up. We have plans before lunch.” Said Buck

“We do? It’s only 10.” Said Buck

“Yes, we do. Christopher go shower and get ready.” Said Eddie as he steered Christopher to the bathroom. 

“Ok, dad.” Said Christopher as he went to his room and picked out his clothes and carried them to the bathroom 

“Where are we going?” Asked Buck

“We need to stop by the station quickly.” Said Eddie hoping Buck doesn’t read too much into it.

“Ok. For what?” Said Buck as he finished his pancakes and was now on his coffee.

“I left your present there the other day.” Said Eddie

“You didn’t have to get me anything. You're all the presents I need.” Said Buck as he got out of bed and went to kiss Eddie 

“I know. But I couldn’t help it.” Said Eddie as he moved to the closet and got an outfit out for Buck and himself to wear.

“Here go shower then put this on.” Said Eddie

“Baby that’s my church clothes are you sure?” Asked Buck

“Yes, I am. Now get the sexy ass moving.” Said Eddie as he slapped Bucks ass

“Yes, sir.” Said Buck as he ran to the bathroom and quickly showered. Eddie went to go check on Christopher

“Hey, Chris. Need any help?” Asked Eddie 

“No Dad. I’m done.” Said Chris as he opened the door and handed Eddie the envelope and card to his father. 

“Why am I holding this?” Asked Eddie

“So I can walk duh.” Said, Christopher 

“Right. Buck, you almost done? I still need to shower.” Said Eddie

“Just getting out now.” Said Buck

But before he could respond his phone went off signaling a text  
Bobby: Hey we're all set here and we can start earlier if you guys are ready.  
Eddie: Ok great. I will be there soon. I’ll text when I’m close so you can hide  
Bobby: Ok

Buck came out dressed and ready.

“I’m ready.” Said Buck

“Good. I’m going to take a quick shower and then we can head out. Oh, there are flowers on the table for you.” Said Eddie as he ran to the bathroom and quickly showered and dressed 

Buck went and looked at the flowers and almost cried.

“Babe. This is too much.” Said Buck as he turned around and hugged Eddie tight

“I’m glad you like them.” Said Eddie as he returned the hug

“I love you them.” Said Buck as he kissed Eddie

“Good, Now we should get going.” Said Eddie as he opened the door and quickly texted Bobby saying they were on their way

20 minutes later there pulling up in the station parking lot.

“I’ll wait here while you run in.” Said Buck 

“No, come with me. Christoper you too” said Eddie 

Buck reluctantly agreed but didn’t see why all three of them needed to go in. 

“SURPRISE!!!” Yelled everyone who came out

“What? What's going on?” Asked Buck

“It’s your surprise party stilly.” Said, Maddie 

“You guys didn’t have to do this.” Said Buck as he hugged Maddie, then Chimney, Hen Bobby and Athena 

“We wanted to. Plus it’ll liven up this place. Happy Birthday, Buck.” Said Bobby 

“Thanks again I appreciate it.” Said Buck as he went and grabbed a drink from the table the was wheeled out from somewhere.

The party was in full swing when Eddie had gotten up and got everyone's attention 

“I want to thank everyone for coming here and helping me pull this off. Buck, I love you and I hope you have had the best birthday, But before we get to the cake.  
Christoper has something he wants to ask.” Said Eddie 

Christopher slowly got up the front and was handed the envelope and spoke as loud as he could so everyone could hear him.

“Bucky. I love you and happy birthday.” Said, Christopher

“I love you too kiddo,” said Buck

“Buck, come up here please, I want to give you your present.” Said, Christopher

Buck looked at Eddie who just shrugged his shoulders. So Buck walked up and knelt in front of Christopher.

“What is it, little man?” Asked Buck as he took Christopher and placed him on his knee

“Here. Open this. I hope you like it.” Said, Christopher 

So Buck took the envelope and slowly opened it. When he first saw the top of the page Buck froze.

“Chris. Are you serious?” Asked Buck

“What is it?” Asked Hen

Buck finished pulling out the papers and started to cry.

“Buck? What’s wrong?” Asked Maddie as she came up and saw the papers and gasped.

“You want me to adopt you?” Said Buck through his tears.

Christopher looked up at buck and nodded his head.

“Will you be my other dad?” Asked Christoper 

There wasn’t a dry eye in the room when once Christopher said that.

“Yes, buddy. Of course. Is your father ok with all this?” Asked Buck as he wrapped Christoper into a hug.

“He most certainly is,” said Eddie as he came and hugged his family 

“I love you guys.” Said Buck 

“And we love you too.“ said Christopher as he hugged his two dads. 

Buck’s feeling of something missing had ben filled. He had a family.


End file.
